


Trapped

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Devil's Trap, F/M, bondage kinda, i mean the symbol not the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: The reader gets bored and decides it’ll be fun to play a prank on her boyfriend.  But when your boyfriend is the father of murder, your plot is almost guaranteed to backfire.





	Trapped

You absently channel-surfed, hardly paying attention to what was on the TV.  You were bored.  And alone.

Your boyfriend left a week ago on business.  Normally, you would have gone with him.  Despite his overprotective streak, you are a hunter.  You could take care of yourself.  You enjoyed hunting with him.  Your last trip, however, ended with you badly fracturing your ribs.  You’d been firmly grounded until they fully healed.  Much as you would have liked to disagree, he had a point.  So this recent trip had come up, and you were  _almost_ fully healed, but not enough to go with him.  So he’d thoroughly kissed you goodbye, and promised to be back in a couple of days.

It had been a week.

He’s fine.  He’s been calling you regularly, letting you know he’s fine, that he misses you, but he’d been delayed.  You’d even spent a while telling each other how much you miss each other.  And you’re perfectly safe here.  No one would dare bother you  _here_ , in his home.

You didn’t  _want_ safe.  You wanted  _him_.

So, when he texted you to tell you he’s  _finally_ coming home, you got a little creative.

***

When Cain finally did come in the door, you were still on the couch, trying to focus on the news to make the time go by faster, and failing utterly.  Your eyes lit up when you saw him, prompting a tired smile from him.  You tossed the remote down on the cushion next to you, standing and running over to Cain, threw your arms around his neck in a fierce hug, not even waiting for him to drop his bags.  Cain chuckled, and two duffel bags fell on the ground before he wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you into him.  His nose nuzzled your ear a little as he buried his face in your hair.  His hands ran over your back and sides, feeling your ribs and testing them with gentle pushes in specific spots.

“I’m all better.”  You told him, laughing into his shoulder.

“So I see.  I missed you, too.”  Cain replied.

“I mis-” you attempted to return his words, but you were cut off by his lips on yours, devouring you slowly.  You made a happy squeal at the attention, eagerly melting into his arms.  You rose to your toes to reach him, his arms tightening around your back in response, taking some of your weight.

“You’re up to something.”  Cain murmured confidently about a year later, when he finally broke from the kiss.  You attempted to look innocent, but probably failed miserably.

“What do you mean?”  You asked breathlessly.  Cain didn’t reply in words; he just tilted his head down at you and gave you a knowing look.  You barely suppressed a giggle.  You leaned back up towards him, nuzzling your face into his neck and nipping lightly in an effort to distract him from the interrogation.  You were about to graduate to sucking when Cain gently pulled your head back and met your eyes.

“Cain,” you whined.  “Need you.”

“Y/n.”  Cain’s voice was stern, and that mix of gentle and commanding that got you wet.  Your breath caught, and you bit your lip to keep the confession from tumbling out as Cain just looked at you expectantly.

“There’s nothing, baby.  I’m not up to anything.”  You insisted breathlessly.  Cain let out a huge sigh, and dropped his hands from you.  You had to suppress the tiny whimper that tried to escape you at his motion, and glanced up at him pleadingly.

“If that’s the case, then I’m afraid I have to tell you I am no longer in the mood.”  Cain told you, reluctance filling his voice.

“Cain,” you tried not to whine, but a thin, needy tone filled your voice.  Cain leaned down and kissed your forehead, before moving away from you.

“Maybe tomorrow.”  Cain told you gently.  You stayed standing by the door, pouting for a moment.  When you looked up again, Cain was on the couch, and had flipped on the television.

All your plans were falling into ruins around you.  Well; we can’t have that.

Quickly you racked your brain for a new plan to provoke him into action.  Fortunately, it didn’t take long.  You took a moment to smother the evil grin that tried to form on your face.

Once you got your expression under control, you went to join him on the couch.  He was perched in his usual corner.  Normally, you’d sit next to him and snuggle into his side, enjoying his warmth and arm around you.  This time, you plopped down on the opposite end.  He glanced over at you briefly, lifting an eyebrow, before returning his attention to the TV.  You rested the back of your head against the couch and closed your eyes, mentally roaming back to memories of being in bed with Cain to get yourself in the right mood.  You remembered the taste of his lips on yours, his tongue in your mouth just now; the feel of his beard scratching the sensitive skin on your neck as his mouth roamed, kissing and nipping and sucking.  One of your hands drifted under your shirt.  Anticipating Cain coming home, you wore a simple grey tshirt, no bra, and black panties under jeans with a button fly.  Your hand easily found your nipple, and you tweaked it harshly, remembering his huge, warm hands on you.  A small moan left you, and you could almost feel Cain’s eyes burning a hole in your shirt.  Your other hand joined it under your shirt, tweaking your neglected nipple out of sight under your shirt until you squirmed on the couch and moaned Cain’s name.

“What are you doing?”  Cain’s voice, deep and gruff with arousal, penetrated your fantasy.  You opened your eyes, your hands not halting on your breasts, and looked at him.  His eyes were heavy with lust, but he still restrained himself on his corner of the couch.  His muscles were tensed, making him resemble some predator ready to pounce.

“I miss you, sir.”  You replied breathlessly.  “Trying to take care of myself since sir’s too tired.”  An involuntary growl dropped from Cain’s lips at your words; evidently, Cain did  _not_ appreciate the inference that he was unable to satisfy your needs.  The growl triggered a surge of wetness in you, and you whimpered softly.  You let one hand drop from your breasts and drifted down to the top of your jeans, teasing the skin there with barely-there caresses.  You couldn’t stand to tease yourself long, however; you were too wound up from how long Cain had been gone.  Without undoing your pants, you managed to slip your hand inside, teasing yourself by stroking the shaved skin above your center.

“Cain, please.”  You whined, lost in the fantasy of him almost touching you where you needed him.  You barely registered a growl, before you hand was ripped out of your pants.  You eyes flew open to see furious lust on him.

“Mine.”  Cain growled at you.

“It misses your cock, sir.”  You replied challengingly.  “Get over here and prove who it belongs to.”

Finally, after much too much time alone, Cain  _pounced_.

His weight pushed you flat on your back, and you flinched a little in expectation of the couch’s arm whacking the back of your head.  It didn’t come, however, and you glanced around, startled.

Cain had teleported you both up to the bed.  His snarl drew you back to the moment, and Cain bypassed your lips and dropped his mouth straight down to your neck.

“You should know better than to tease me, sweetheart.”  Cain murmured into your neck.  “Did you forget  _who_ you were teasing?  The oldest demon alive.  _I am not tame_.”  A load groan escaped you, and you went nearly mindless with  _need_.  Cain buried his face in the crook of your neck, sucking determinedly and creating a fantastic hickey you’d find tomorrow.  You yelled and arched your back, your hands scratching frantically at the shirt still covering his back.  You probably should’ve been annoyed at the enthusiasm with which he was visibly marking your neck.  The surge of pleasure that went through you at every lick and nibble and hard suck, however, drove any protests out of your head.

 _Finally_ , Cain saw fit to release you from the pleasurable torment that had you pulling his head closer to you when all you wanted was to squirm away.  He pulled his head up to look down at you, his face amused and curious.  Like a lion watching a kitten try to attack him; somewhat bemused at its hopelessly doomed daring spirit.

“But then, you like that, don’t you?”  Cain asked you, and it took your scrambled brain a few moments to catch up.

Right; oldest demon alive.  Adam and Eve’s oldest son.

Well, what do you say to  _that_?  I love you?  I trust you?  Shut up and fuck me?  _Definitely the last one_ , you thought.

“Cain,” you growled at him.  “If you don’t get your cock in me  _now_ , I’m getting out my vibrator.”  Cain’s eyes flashed black at your threat, and you bit your lip.   _That_ had him pissed; perfect.

“I thought I told you to get rid of those.”  Cain replied, eyes still black, and his face suddenly right in front of yours.

“I missed you,” you whined at him.  “Feels so good in me, vibrating.”  You closed your eyes, losing yourself in the memory a little.  “They said you don’t  _need_ a man with a good vibrator.”  Your eyes flew open, the sound and feel of your shirt ripping pulling you back to the very aroused, very angry demon laying on top of you and ripping the pieces of your shirt off your body.  His eyes fixed on yours, Cain’s hands scramble at your pants, unbuttoning them swiftly before ripping pants and panties off, throwing them off to the side.  Cain positioned himself so he was propped up on his elbows, a handful of breast squeezed almost painfully in each huge hand.  He leaned down and bit savagely on one nipple, his eyes fixed on you as your head tossed back in bliss.  Your chest rose and fell sharply as you gasped for breath.  It took you a moment to regather your wits for the millionth time, but after a moment your hands reach down and fumble at his pants.  You ignored his shirt, going straight to a valiant attempt to free the very hard, eager cock straining at his pants.

“Stop th-” Cain lifted from your breast and tried to order you offhand.  But he didn’t speak quickly enough, and he was cut off as you grasped him firmly in one hand, groaning as you stroked him slowly.  Cain rested his head against your breast, panting in want until a drop of precum seeped from his tip.  You wanted badly to suck it off, but that would completely ruin your plan.  One of Cain’s hands disappeared.  Moments later, you gasped as two of his fingers wiggled inside of you, stroking and caressing you lightly until you wriggled and whimpered.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so ready for me, aren’t you, darling?”  Cain cooed up at you.

“Fucking  _yes_!”  You practically screamed at him, drawing a chuckle.  Cain pulled your hand off him, grasping his length and staring down into your eyes as he carefully positioned himself at your entrance.  He made a couple of swipes, drawing your leaking moisture around his tip, then thrust in.

His sudden thrust caught you by surprise, as you expected more teasing.  Your head dropped back, your eyes fixed unseeing on the ceiling, and little noises dropped from your lips.  You hardly noticed anything, able to concentrate on nothing but the feeling of  _him_ filling you completely, stretching you almost to the point of pain.

Then, you started giggling.

You  _tried_ to stop.  You really did try hard.  But you just couldn’t stop until you were laughing really hard and Cain was staring down at you with a suspicious expression.  The game was definitely up now.  Oh, well.  At least you waited until after the critical moment to break.

“What did you do?”  Cain asked, sounding resigned.  He probably realized that you’d deliberately baited him, and he’d fallen for it.  Now, he was just wondering what exactly he’d fallen for.

“I didn’t do anything!”  Your protest was entirely ineffectual, as you couldn’t stop laughing.  Even you weren’t convinced.  Cain’s eyes narrowed, and his hips moved back, trying to pull out.

Key word:  _trying_.

He pulled his cock most of the way out before his hips just stopped.  Comprehension started to dawn in his face, and he sat up a little to look down at your groin.

And saw the devil’s trap painted on your freshly shaven skin.

Laughing even harder probably wasn’t the best move, but you just couldn’t help yourself.  Cain let out a huge sigh and slid back inside you, leaning back down against you and pushing his cock gently back into you.

“You realize you’re going to pay for this?”  Cain rumbled dangerously.

“It was totally worth it.”  You replied, giggles starting to die down.  A slow, dangerous grin grew on Cain’s face, making you flutter around his cock.  A small grunt left Cain at the feeling.

“We’ll see if you still feel that way in the morning.”  His mouth was so close to you, you could feel his breath on your lips.  Your own breath caught, and your lips parted slightly and you were caught in his gaze like a fly in a spider’s web.  Then, his powerful hips, move back, and slammed into you.  You arched your back into him, and your hands scrabbled at his, grasping fistfuls of his short-sleeved shirt.

Cain’s cock pumped into you, angled perfectly to hit your spot on every thrust until you saw stars.  His mouth was  _everywhere_ ; kissing you passionately, biting your neck, sucking and nipping your breasts as they bounced with each powerful thrust.  You weren’t aware that one of his hands was moving until you feel a finger on your clit, caressing  _just_ right.  You yelped in surprise, jerking up perfectly in time to his thrust.  His cock sunk deeper into you, making you whimper.

“Come for me,” Cain murmured, his mouth right next to your ear and his voice strained by how close he obviously was to his own orgasm.  You screamed, your hands scratching his bare back (when the hell did he lose the shirt?!) and complied helplessly.

Your hips thrusted forcefully into his, your parts gripping his cock in a stranglehold.  Warmth flooded through you, and bliss took over all your senses.  The tip of his cock brushed your cervix, bumping forcefully against every pleasurable spot in you, his beard brushing your neck as he was too far gone to use his mouth on you.  At one point, one of your hands made its way to his hair, and you tugged hard enough that would have hurt if he were human.  As it was, he just kept pumping you until your pussy was thoroughly spent.

Finally, his still-hard cock stilled inside you, letting you recover.  One of Cain’s hands stroked your hair gently, cradling you as he waited for you to recover.  Finally, you looked up at him with wide eyes and leaned up for a gentle kiss.  Cain allowed it for a long moment, before pulling back to look down at you.

“You didn’t come,” you protested softly.  Cain smiled down at you, a predatory grin that made your poor, hammered pussy tremble with arousal you weren’t prepared for.

“Did you think we were done?”  Cain purred.  “Did you think your prank would be forgotten  _that_ easily?”  You squirmed underneath him, growing nervous.  Cain leaned down, putting his lips inches from your ear  _again_.

“By the time I’m finished with you, you’ll be  _begging_ me to let you remove your little decoration.”  Cain’s purr was still present, lowering into a growl.  You whimpered involuntarily, at once frightened and uncontrollably aroused at his threat.  Cain’s hips circled against yours, pulling arousal and wetness from you that you didn’t know you could still produce at the moment.  Fumblingly, you lifted your arms up to circle around his shoulders, holding on for dear life.  Cain’s grin turned vicious at the movement, and you’re sure he wasn’t missing your fear.

Cain was true to his word, lasting through most of the night.  Sometime after the first hour, Cain finally made you squirt.  There followed a long series of squirting orgasms until you were pleading him for a break.  He was unrelenting.  It hadn’t taken you long to fulfil his promise, begging him to let you remove what kept him locked in you, begging him to let you do anything if he’d let you rest!

What finally stopped it, was when you passed out.

You awoke, and judging by the light it had to be very late morning at least.  Every muscle you had was sore.  You couldn’t move much without something hurting, so you looked around you carefully.

Cain had moved you to the spare bedroom.  That made sense, when you thought about it; the sheets from your room were badly….stained, after your enthusiastic night.  He was probably washing them.  You were alone in the bed, plenty of blankets piled high around you, making you warm and comfortable.  The shades were closed, but the light filtering in made you suspect around lunchtime.  You wondered where your man had gotten to, and right on cue, he came back in the bedroom.

Cain was carrying a tray with him and a smile just for you.  A bit of stretching showed you that he had the tray with a glass of orange juice and all your breakfast favorites.  Your eyes lit up at the spoiling in store for you, drawing a soft chuckle from him.

“I thought I heard you wake up.”  Cain commented lightly.  He carefully climbed into the bed, repositioning you until we was sitting up in bed behind you, your back against his chest and the tray of breakfast in both of your laps.  You tried to lift a hand towards the orange juice, surprised when you saw it tremble.  Cain didn’t comment; he just reached with you and helped you hold the glass up for a sip

“You went very hard last night,” Cain’s voice, happy and content, was a caress on your sated but tired nerves.  “I’m very proud of you, kitten.”  You wiggled in his arms, the praise getting to you on a subconscious level.  “Let me take care of you now.  I’ll help you eat, then we’ll clean you up and see if you need a massage.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”  You asked softly.  You can almost feel his smile.

“You took your punishment perfectly, kitten.  And I often wonder the same thing.”


End file.
